Best Of The Best
by shinobi hunter 003
Summary: Bagimana caranya Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya?


Ini adalah fict pertama ane, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk memberi komentar dan arahan.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimoto**

**Fict ini murni ide ane**

**Warning abal, gaje, typo, dll**

Terlihat sembilan sosok yang berdiri di atas sebuah tebing. Karena membelakangi bulan, wajah mereka semua tidak terlihat. Sepertinya mereka sedang memperhatikan sebuah desa, yang ada di depan mereka. Desa tersebut terlihat begitu indah dengan lampu yang meneranginya.  
" Lenyapkan semua yang menghalangi kita." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, yang berdiri di paling depan.  
" Ha'i." Balas mereka semua sec...ara kompak, kecuali yang paling depan. Setelah itu mereka menghilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus.  
Duarrr. Suara ledakan yang berasal dari desa, yang di perhatikan oleh kesembilan sosok tadi. Yang menyebabkan suara teriakan ketakutan di mana - mana. Para penjaga desa pun tak tinggal diam, mereka juga terlihat menuju asal ledakan. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka di buat terkejut karena sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka.  
" Me - merekakan..." Sebelum salah satu dari para penjaga menyelesaikan kata - katanya, tiba - tiba saja kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badannya. Para penjaga lain pun tak kalah mengenaskannya dari yang tadi. Mereka ada yang terbelah dua, meledak, terpental, dan hilang begitu saja.  
" Heh! Ternyata mereka semua lemah." Ucap salah seorang dari ke sembilan sosok tadi. Setelah itu mereka menghilang lagi, bersama awan hitam yang memenuhi langit.

Tidak berapa lama mereka menghilang, sudah terdengar kembali suara ledakan di mana - mana. Desa tersebut sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah, menyisakan satu rumah yang masih utuh. Mereka pun mulai mendekati rumah itu, dan memasukinya. Setelah keluar, salah seorang dari mereka menghancurkan rumah itu.  
" Benda itu tidak ada di mana pun. " Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.  
" Lalu..." Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba - tiba saja dari tebing terdengar suara yang aneh dan memancarkan cahaya biru.  
" Cepat kita kesana."  
Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju ke arah tebing. Setelah sampai mereka menemukan seorang pria berambut kuning yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Di belakang pria itu terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah berlari sambil memeluk sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir banyak mereka mengejarnya dan mengacuhkan pria tersebut. Setelah melewati si pria, tiba - tiba saja ada sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari si pria. Semuanya terkena ledakan dan terpental jauh.  
" Sial. " Ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil berdiri. Setelah berdiri tegap, dia pun menghilang.

Seorang wanita berambut merah tampak terkejut, karena di depannya muncul sebuah sosok misterius.  
" Di mana benda itu? " Tanya sosok itu dengan nada dingin. Si wanita bukannya menjawab, dia malah berlari ke belakang. Setelah cukup lama berlari, di malah berlari ke ujung jurang. Baru mau berlalik, dia di kejutkan lagi oleh sosok yang tadi. Wanita itu pun sontak mundur beberapa langkah.  
" Serahkan benda itu?" Ucap sosok itu sambil mendekat ke si wanita. Karena takut si wanita terus saja mundur, sampai akhirnya dia terjun dari jurang itu.  
" Sial." Ucap sosok itu dan dia pun menghilang.

Pagi ini begitu indah. Matahari bersinar cerah yang membuat tanaman memantulkan kilauan - kilauan hijau. Awan pun tak luput untuk memeriahkannya, dia menghiasi langit dengan barisan yang indah. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih, terlihat sedang meknimati pagi ini dengan berjalan - jalan di sekitar sungai. Rambut putih panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin saat dia berjalan.

" Oeee... Oeee... Oeee... " Tiba - tiba saja terdengar suara tangis seorang bayi, di semak dekat sungai di depan pria itu. Yang membuatnya berlari menghampirinya.  
Saat dia sampai betapa terkejutnya dia, karena yang di lihatnya adalah seorang wanita berambut merah, yang berbaring tak berdaya sambil mendekap sesuatu. Ternyata suara tangisan itu berasal dari dekapan sang wanita. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera menghampiri wanita itu.

" Nona apakah kamu tak apa - apa? " Ucapnya sambil mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh wanita yang ada di hadapannya.  
" To... Tolong jaga anak ku, uhuk uhuk." Ucap wanita berambut panjang itu lemas, seraya menyodorkan bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Lantas si pria paruh baya itu pun mengambilnya.  
" Ta... Tapi bagaimana dengan anda nona? " Ucap sang pria khawatir. Si wanita pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Tak berapa lama pun akhirnya, si wanita menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil tersenyum. Si pria paruh baya itu pun pulang sambil menggendong seorang wanita di tangan kanannya, dan seorang bayi di tangan kirinya.  
" Akan ku besarkan kau menjadi pria yang tangguh. " Ucap si pria sambil menatap bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Dan di balas dengan tangisan histeris dari sang bayi.  
" Cup... Cup... Anak manis jangan menangis ya!" Sepertinya usah si pria untuk menenangkan bayi yang ada di gendongannya berhasil, yang di tandai dengan tersenyumnya bayi tersebut.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan di tengah hutan. Sambil menggendong wanita berambut merah, dan seorang bayi di tangan kirinya.  
" Wah, lihatlah itu rumahmu yang baru. " Katanya sambil melihat bayi yang tertidur di dalam gendongannya.

Tak lama dia pun sampai di depan rumahnya.  
" Okaeri. " Katanya sambil masuk kedalam rumah, tapi sayang tidak ada yang membalasnya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke sebuah ruangan.  
Ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar, dan dia pun menidurkan bayi yang ada di gendongannya di atas kasur.

Setelah itu dia membawa Wanita berambut merah di gendongannya ke kamar mandi. Dia memandikan jenazah wanita berambut merah itu di sana. Selesai memandikan jenazah wanita tersebut, dia pun membawanya ke ruang tamu. Di sana dia membajui wanita berambut merah dengan kain putih polos. Lalu dia pergi ke halaman belakangnya untuk menggali tanah. Setelah itu dia pun kembali kerumahnya, dan menggendong wanita berambut merah tadi ke halaman belakang.  
" Tidurlan dengan tenang nona. Dan percayakanlah putramu di tanganku. " Katanya setelah mengubur wanita berambut merah. Dia pun bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mulai berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

" Oeee... Oeee... Oeee. " Sesampainya di rumah dia di suguhi tangisan bayi di dalam kamarnya. Sontak dia pun berlari kemarnya. Dia melihat bayi yang tengah menangis di atas tempat tidurnya, dan segera menghampirinya untuk menggendong bayi tersebut.  
" Cup cup cup. Anak baik lapar ya? " Katanya seraya menggendong bayi tadi ke dapur.  
Akhinya bayi tadi tertidur kembali setelah dia meminum susu.

" Hahh. Merepotkan juga mengurus seorang bayi. " Katanya entah kepada siapa, sambil duduk lesu di sofa. " Tapi aku harus semangat! Agar dia jadi orang hebat. " Sambungnya kembali dengan penuh semangat.

**Bersambung**

Bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian?

Lanjut atau delete?

Maaf kalau pendek dan kesannya memaksa, tapi itu adalah kemampuan saya.

Dan jangan lupa untuk...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
